


【83】鱼化症 下（完）

by Mia_Wang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Wang/pseuds/Mia_Wang





	【83】鱼化症 下（完）

微博原梗，见链接🔗非自然野生人鱼  
设定稍有改动，会在文中详述

澈特，奇幻向伪现实，不要上升蒸煮

（7）

汽车奔跑在首尔繁华的街道上，霓虹灯散发着诡异的光芒照亮天空，好似不夜城。

朴正洙蜷缩在后座，手捂口鼻，任凭眼泪顺着指缝滑落，衣服裤子已经晕湿一片，尽管如此，布料下渴水的皮肤却没有因此而感到任何舒适。

朴正洙怕了。

明明在一刻钟前还在偏僻的卫生间里享受着与所爱之人的拥吻，明明五分钟前两人还互诉心肠，朴正洙还是在最后一刻偷偷给经纪人发了消息叫他们拖住金希澈一分钟。

他选择独自离去。

出租车司机约莫是见多了在路上独自哭泣的人，习以为常的把副驾上的面巾纸扔到了后排。朴正洙带着哭腔感谢着，腾出一只手关了满满都是未接电话和未读消息的手机，光滑的屏幕上全是留下指纹的水印。

他不忍心、不想伤害金希澈。不想让他陷入同性感情的舆论漩涡，不想利用他对于人类朴正洙的感情来留住性命。到底要多么变态才要对着一个成天泡在浴缸里的人鱼谈情说爱，用体液去治愈长出鱼尾而失去双腿的畸形身体。

与半人半鱼的怪物交///欢，是个人怕是要承受一辈子的阴影，永远无法释怀的痛苦。再坚固的爱也无法承受这样的负担。

怎么能利用他人的爱意来救赎自己，这样和魔鬼又有什么区别。

就让金希澈记得自己全部的美好，哪怕是一丁点美好都可以。

朴正洙跌跌撞撞地按着密码锁，缺水的身躯来不及做任何无用之事，进门后迅速脱掉衣服便迈入浴缸中。

就如同往常那样，下半身的皮肤迅速粘合，逐渐平整光滑的鳞片布满整个顺滑的鱼尾，末端半透明的鱼鳍悄悄探出水面，无比自然地拨弄着水花。朴正洙仰靠在浴盆边，想着自己大概还有几天的日子，想着演出结束后金希澈说爱他的样子，翘起的嘴角又接住了从眼角滑落的泪水。

来不及说爱你，可至少在离开前，知道你对我还算喜欢。

朴正洙闭上眼睛，感觉嗓子干涸疼痛。

等待三天，幻化成泡沫吧。

（8）

密码锁打开的声音。

水中声音的传导能力一向很好，朴正洙惊恐地睁开眼睛，水中透过去昏暗的天花板波光粼粼处有一个熟悉的身影。

朴正洙惊恐万分，他此时慌乱到不知作何反应。明明已经更换的密码锁，自己现在不成人形的身体就这样赤///果///果暴露在金希澈面前，所有情绪汇聚在胸口，如同黑洞一样牢牢吸附在心脏中。

金希澈瞪大眼睛嘴微张，就这样站在浴缸边看着朴正洙异化的身体，眼神像刀刃一般从头至尾在身体上划出一道道伤口，所有光景尽收眼底。朴正洙拼了命地用胳膊把上身撑了起来，下身却因为不是双腿的关系毫无受力点，狼狈地又滑了下去。

咿咿呀呀的声音从喉咙肿传出，朴正洙发不出声音急得直掉泪，他扑腾着尾巴想要支起自己，却怎么也做不到。

金希澈不慌不忙跪在浴缸边，吻了上来。

⚠️人兽警告！！！！！！！  
⚠️可以接受再看好吗朋友！！！！！！

来不及多想，绵软温柔的双唇就覆上自己唇，朴正洙脑中一片空白，只觉得血液陡然升温，皮肤发烫。金希澈灵活的舌头冲入口腔，穿过牙齿掠过上膛，与自己的热舌相互纠缠盘绕。口腔中津液潺潺，眼睛里全是金希澈放大的脸和那双充满情欲的明眸。

因为津液的刺激，朴正洙瞬间被快感所折服，在欲望的驱使下不自主地勾住金希澈的肩膀，努力地去汲取他口腔中美好的甘露。贝齿相碰，金希澈笑了两声一只手伸入水中，抚上了水中被鳞片覆盖的下身。

朴正洙因为异样的刺激惊诧，想摆脱对方的攻势却被鲁莽地摁回，金希澈持续攻击重新让愉悦的快感在两人的唇舌间扩散。朴正洙自顾无暇，青光粼粼的鱼尾在人类手掌的抚摸下颤抖着摆动，像是迎合一般挤他的手臂上磨蹭。鱼鳞光滑细腻，电流在下半身来回穿梭，朴正洙发不出声音，喘息声粗重紊乱，脸也羞地通红。

金希澈干脆一把搂起朴正洙的腰让他坐直，上半身脱离水面，指引着朴正洙解开自己的裤带，隔着裤子抚摸着已经坚硬的柱体。

“我......我是不是很变态，正洙......”

持续的口舌缠绵间对话断断续续，朴正洙此时早已被欲望冲昏了头脑，与其说是对金希澈的爱意，不如说是鱼化后的身体已经被情欲所控制，不似开始时的紧张，朴正洙大胆地迎合起对方的给予，主动伸出舌头刮搔着对方的香舌，双手麻利地解着裤子，触到了那个头部已经胀大的炙热硬物。

手指环绕贴紧，上下其手撸动着阴茎，金希澈被朴正洙摸得有些酸软，倒抽了口冷气险些摔在地上。瓷砖让膝盖疼痛，金希澈一不做二不休干脆直接迈进浴缸，脱了裤子坐在了朴正洙被青紫色鳞片包裹的下半身上。

朴正洙的身材一直很好，人类时的他就有一身精致的肌肉，金希澈很早就对此着迷。粉红色的乳首，结实丰满的胸肌，鱼化后的肌肤更是像牛奶一般细腻，布满鱼鳞的尾部坚硬紧致，腰身完美地衔接了人鱼间的过度，曲线优美至极。

“正洙你为什么不说话，想让我怎么干你......嗯？”金希澈着了迷一样蹂躏这朴正洙被鳞片遮盖的臀部，人类的生殖器已然消失，金希澈上上下下游动着手指终于在正面摸到了一处潮湿的洞穴。扒开覆盖的鱼鳞，手指灵活地在四周徘徊摩挲，怀里的朴正洙爽到梗直了脖子，痛苦地闭起双眼。

金希澈不再说话，俯身啃上了朴正洙的锁骨，舌尖一点点的在薄嫩的肌肤上盘旋，红嫩的齿印沿着青筋遍布，直到覆上喉结的时候朴正洙才终于睁开眼睛使劲喘息。

下半身已经泛滥得不成样子了，尽管在水里也能感受到泄殖腔不断往外涌出的粘液。金希澈白皙的手指在入口处挑弄，火热的阴茎就抵在外面。朴正洙扑腾了两下就不动了，但因为浴缸的体积实在太小，对于两个成年男性的身体而言已经不存在其他充裕的地方，他现在不想挣扎，只想要体内瘙痒的某处可以有东西进入填满。

使劲用手捂住嘴巴控制住声音，朴正洙拱起腰身想要的到满足，但又不想让自己超频的叫声而影响人类的健康。

金希澈增加了几分手劲，三根手指直接伸进去搅动，嫩肉紧紧吸附着，润滑的手感让金希澈的下体更加膨大。肚脐下七尺的洞口已然被完好开辟，朴正洙僵着脖子后仰，整个脑袋都浸在水里，感受到泄殖腔里触电般的酥麻，像是得到了神的救赎。

忍不住吐出了几个泡泡，金希澈看得过瘾，半鳞半肉的腰腹迷人的可怕，名副其实的人鱼线沿着腹肌一路向下，金希澈一手扶胯一手对准入口，直接挺身而入。

紫色的鱼尾瞬间上摆激起一阵水花，金希澈已经全身湿透了，水滴顺着暗红色的头发向下流淌着。小腹紧贴着鱼腹疯狂摆胯，让自己涨大的柱身一次次冲撞着人鱼的肉壁。

朴正洙抑制不住来自下半身地激爽，尾巴不停地激烈扭摆，他眯起眼睛看着金希澈在自己的身上驰骋耕耘，不断地操着不该出现在身上的紧致洞穴，憋得脸通红。身体被完全禁锢在水中，目光无法逃避，金希澈微红的眼角和舔舐嘴唇的鲜嫩舌尖尽收眼底。在一次次地刺穿中使劲绷住声音，只能用浓重的情动粗喘来表达回应，浑身酸软，手臂更像是泡了醋无法用力，朴正洙只觉得一辈子都没有像现在这样如同升入天堂般的沉浸。

喘息声交互，金希澈不断地抽插刺激已经痉挛内缩的肉壁，朴正洙忍着冲天的快感，用双手勉强支撑起上半身，富有节奏性地抬起臀部去迎合一次又一次的撞击。水声淫糜，金希澈松开扶着浴缸边缘的手，胡乱地揉掐着朴正洙绷紧的小腹和肚脐，肌肉线条性感流畅，穴口的嫩肉都被草翻了出来。

没有一两百下就累了，水汽升腾，两人都耗了大半体力。水中的阻力太大，加上久跪膝盖确实难以支撑，金希澈停止了动作，把依旧坚硬通红的茎身拔出，脱掉混着汗水黏在身上的衣服，直接将朴正洙抱起。

晶莹的鱼尾在空中搭落，光滑细腻的鳞片闪着奇异的偏光，金希澈不禁看得痴迷。

“正洙......你真像小美人鱼......”

温柔的亲吻依旧不停地落在眼睛、鼻尖和脸颊，金希澈不停地给予朴正洙最大的温柔。空气中没有那么大的浮力支撑，身体显得沉重无比。朴正洙被放在床上，明显感受到自己的下半身可以像棉花糖一样缓慢的撕开。鱼类的器官退去，蔓延的鱼鳞消失，取而代之的是人类白嫩的皮肤和被欲望支撑的坚硬柱身。

“希澈......我......”

“在呢。呀，变回来了吗？”金希澈的眼神似乎不带什么惊讶，“离开水才可以说话吗，正洙？”

“啊......是，就是如果......啊希澈......”

金希澈根本没有给朴正洙缓冲的时间，水光粼粼的洞口依旧润滑紧实，再次进入的时候顺滑舒畅，朴正洙挤着嗓子发出了黏糊糊的呻吟。

“呀还是......还是能听见你的声音更刺激......”

啪啪的水声在房间里回响，金希澈发丝不断落下的水珠溅在身上引起一阵凉意。朴正洙被插得激爽，干燥的空气不会有超声的存在，再也无需控制来自喉咙深处的嘤咛。朴正洙无暇顾及散落在眼前的碎发，抓紧床单努力地分开腿，迎合金希澈如同活塞一般的冲撞。

潮湿的床单黏腻冰凉，带来不好的体感，可两人现在都无暇顾及。金希澈抓起朴正洙的手指塞到嘴里，不停地吮吸啃咬着，从指尖到关节，粗糙的舌苔滑过每一道纹理。肢端的疼痛裹着无限快感袭来，朴正洙另一只手不受控地抚摸自己的分身，感受着顶端粘液的润滑，上下套弄已经不能再多一分硬挺的阴茎。

朴正洙整个人沉迷在欲望的漩涡中，快感想要冲破牢笼的野兽般在体内嘶吼。金希澈加快了下身的速度，索性把紧实的臀部托了起来，使劲抓着胯骨往身上使劲地撞着。柱体顶到最深，蜜穴将整根埋没，像是要把囊袋也一起塞进去似的挺进。两个湿润的酮体在床上不断的缠绵交合，翻云覆雨，薄汗浮起，已不知天地为何物。

最终极速的冲刺不敌难以控制的躯体，巅峰时双双迸发，白色污浊喷在脸上，朴正洙大口大口地喘气，只感觉因为缺氧手脚酥麻，像是被针板刺伤般疼痛。身后热流涌入，朴正洙眼前发黑，肢端的神经如同在体内爆炸，浑身无力，整具身体深深的陷入昏迷当中。

（9）

朴正洙醒来的时候窗外已经响起鸟鸣，他感觉身体劳累无比酸痛。像是刚刚经历了一场梦，入侵了人鱼的身体与金希澈来了一场肆无忌惮的欢愉。可身边沉稳的呼吸声和紧紧埋在颈窝的金希澈又是这么真实的存在。

朴正洙借着透过纱帘的光伸出手，仔细的看了看指甲边缘，所有的异常都已经消失不见。

虚幻到真实，紫色的薄鳞像是从没出现一般，困扰了自己个把月之久的诡异故事居然就此收场。

“正洙......？”

怀里毛茸茸的脑袋突然蹦出来一声奶音，朴正洙有些惊慌，连忙环住了怀里的金希澈。大概是自己的动作吵醒了睡觉极轻的人，心里有些过意不去。

“没事，睡吧希澈......”

“唔没事，没事。”金希澈翻了个身把脑袋重新移回枕头上，揉着有些浮肿的眼睛胡乱答应着。

朴正洙瞟了眼墙上的挂钟便不再说话，他从惊醒的那一刻就不困了，毕竟有无数个盘旋在心底的问题想要询问。金希澈是怎么进的家门，又是如何发现了他的病症，昨天突如其来的强势表白也叫他措手不及。

“正洙......你太吵了。”

“啊？我没说话啊？”

“你的脑子里问题太多了，不要想了直接问吧。”金希澈还是禁不住沉重的眼皮闭上眼睛，嘴巴却笑了起来，露出了几颗雪白的牙齿，“想问我怎么进来的？”

朴正洙被金希澈的头发蹭的痒痒，轻轻地嗯了一声。

“我有你的指纹啊，还是原来拜托赫宰来你家收集的，贴在胶带上，为的就是以防昨天这样的万一，”金希澈用鼻尖蹭着朴正洙的耳朵，轻声诉说。“告诉你了我很变态，正洙。”

朴正洙倏地羞红了脸，把头偏到另外一边。

“还有吗？”

朴正洙沉默，其实问题明明到了嘴边，可是太过尴尬，咬着嘴唇无论如何也不知道如何问询。

“两周前我半夜咳到以为吐血，开灯的时候发现床头散落一大片玫瑰花瓣，”金希澈不问自答，仿佛在讲述其他人的故事，“急诊科的大夫看着我拼命叹气，说虽然暴露病人隐私是不对的，但组合上个月也有个成员得了相思绝症找他看的，现在应该已经摘不了手套了。”

朴正洙震惊，因为这几个月一直沉浸在矛盾与恐惧中，只想着如何才能瞒住自己的异化，却不自觉地忽略了金希澈的一举一动，甚至连他的咳嗽都没有注意到。

“也许就是命把，我得了花吐症，本来以为自己也要死了，抱着最后的希望问了问医生鱼化症的病征，才发现你喜欢的是我，”金希澈伸开手臂搂上朴正洙的肩膀，“我们两个是真的喜欢为难对方。”

或许从一开始，我们就属于彼此而不自知。

“有为难吗？”

“有不为难吗？是谁在我告白以后逃跑的，要不是我追到你家，咱俩就双双化成泡沫了。”金希澈说得有些着急，眼神不再温柔，而是少有的皱紧眉头望着朴正洙弯弯的眼睛。

“是。”

朴正洙答应一声便不再说话，伸手抚了抚金希澈的后背，把他重新按回床上。半晌才又张口。

“那......我的玫瑰花呢？”

“什么玫瑰？”金希澈抬头表示不解。

“就你咳的那些，不给我看看吗？”

“呀！你怎么这么恶心，都是我口水啊！”

“只许你变态不许我变态吗？”朴正洙挑眉。

“呀......哎西，”金希澈一副气笑的模样，紧着在朴正洙的脸上亲了一口，“一会下楼，就你家一层的那家花店，我承包了，全都送给我的小美人鱼。”

END。

=============  
烂尾了，不过想想原梗就是为了脆皮鸭产生的，自己也写得挺开心  
暑期工作超级忙，身心俱疲，手感很差只能暂时搁置  
不会不填的，我认真的，这篇不就写完了嘛  
鞠躬，比心


End file.
